Devices for maintaining a surgical airway are well known and widely used, such as by enabling a patient to continue breathing during surgical and outpatient procedures. Typically, such devices may be employed in gastro and/or bronchial surgical procedures, and may be employed in outpatient applications, for instance, where patients experience sleep apnea.
In previous applications, a nasal cannula and bite block combination have been used. However, difficulties arise where a patient does not have a nasal airway or cannot breathe through his/her nose. Employing a nasal cannula and bite block limits the flow of oxygen to a patient. Such devices only deliver 28%-40% oxygen concentration to the patient. Furthermore, the bite block may not be optimally secured, and thus may not always stay in place. Such devices also require extensive modification to be capable of monitoring carbon dioxide.
While these previous applications have provided some advancement for maintaining a surgical airway, improvements may yet be made to such devices. There is a need for an apparatus for maintaining a surgical airway that provides optimal oxygen flow, and that has the capability to monitor and detect end carbon dioxide (ETCO2). A device is desirable that can be better secured so as to stay in place, while sufficiently maintaining access to the airway. Improvements may still be made to an apparatus for maintaining a surgical airway that requires less equipment and that can be conveniently used.